Collision of Worlds
by SSAWazza
Summary: What happens when another divison agent seeks the BAU's help on a perplexing case?Jealousy abounds and sparks will fly .Team will be the s8-9 team. Eventually Jotch.Hints of Garossi
1. Chapter 1

Collision of Worlds

Chapter 1:An Interesting First Impression

It was a quiet night when SSA Raj Krishna walked in to the 6th floor of Quantico with a couple of folders with a pensive look on his face staring down which were the source of his soon as he opened the doors ,he saw a middle-age brunette dong crosswords, a blonde petite woman was furiously typing on her computer , a stern looking man busily on the phone in his office .He was just about to clear his throat to get one of the peoples attention when the blonde took notice of him and started to introduce herself

"Hi, I'm SSA Jareau or JJ for short. How can I help you?"she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hi 'm SSA Krish….."he began to introduce himself but he was interrupted when suddenly he heard "Don't move ,Ive got a hostage"cried a an unnamed assailant with a gun behind a clearly dazed agent.

Then all three agents drew their gun"Put that gun down and we can talk abut this"the middle aged brunette urged calmly but deadly serious.

"No ,I cant do that I;m sorry"the kid said clearly torn between mental anguish and carrying out his threat to shoot the agen.

"I would seriously consider doing what SSA Blake just said"came a voice from behind Ssa Krishna from a salt and pepper hair man with Itaalian accent with his gun also trained on the assailant.

Just as it looked to be a hopeless stand –off ,SSA Krishna noticed something particular about the assailant's wrist"Hold on son ,lets talk this through"he said calmly."Why should I?"said the assailant brandishing his gun more erraticly. "Because I know you doont really want to do this do you son?""Who hurt so badly that this is the only way out"?he asked more concerned. "SHUT UP"the assailant screamed.". I get it son,how many time have you tried to kill yourself before today?"."H-how did you knowI tried to kill myself before?"asked the assailant with a tightening grip on his gun."Simply son,the faded marks on the wrist told me that but moreimportantly son your behaviour told me that,Tell me how often have you said that same 5 words 10,15 times before?""I can help you if you put the gun down and surrender yourself,don't make it harder son"? "You can h-help me seriously"? the assailant said with his grip on the gun faltering. "I can if you let me"he assailant slowly released his grip on the agent and released his grip entirely on the gun letting it fall to the ground and immediately assumed the surrender the middle aged quickly cuffed the assailant while Agent Jareau and the Italian looking agent focused on the injured agent."Hold on a minute"SSA Krishna said to the middle-aged agent ."Whats your name son?" he asked the cuffed suspect."Its James Taylor ,sir" he replied."Well James Taylor ,you have got a friend in me"he said holding out his hand to the cuffed shook his hand stunned with the kindness shown to him by SSA Krishna .Then he was led away by other agents.

"Now where were we?"SSA Krishna asked agent Jareau.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed and leave reviews please.

It will help with my writing

Thank you =).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Case and Further Introductions

"Now where were we?"SSA Krishna asked agent Jareau.

"Right lets start again ,shal we?"said JJ

"Let me introduce myself again properly this time"said SSA Krishna

"My name is SSA Raj Krishna and I'm a newly transferred here to the Domestic Violence &Hate Crime Unit from Seattle" said SSA Krishna.

"Right ,like I said before I'm SSA Jareau or if you prefer JJ, my collegue that handcuffed Mr Taylor just now was SSA Alex Blake ,and the two man in the office is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner or as most people call him Hotch and SSA David Rossi"."Now was there something you needed assistance with SSA Krishna" said SSA Jareau.

"AH,yes ,I was just about to come to that.I actually need a consult on some puzzling murders and I heard you guys are the best unit for the job"said SSA Ray Krishna.

"Well let me see what the others have to say,give me 10 minutes to round up the rest of the tea and we will meet in the ready room for you to present your case and then we will decide whether that case needs our immediate attention or not"replied JJ .

"Sure,thanks"said Ray silently relieved that his planning went somewhat smoothly.

Ten minutes later

Raj walked into the ready room nervously and anxious to present is case hoping he would get the elite BAU unit to investigate the case he had a bad feeling about.

Just as he entered the room he noticed three unfamiliar faces,one being a man that looked like 25 reading a book at lightning speeds ,while a tall, muscular ,African-American man was texting on his phone while last but not least was a blonde lady furiously typing on her computer and just as he was about to announce his presence when..

"Oh,good youre here just in time "came the familiar voice of SSA Jareau.

"Yeah ,I thought I would setup the case so everyone could easily be familiarised with it"replied SSA Krishna .

"No worries,just to continue introducing the group,this here is Dr Spencer Reid,probably one of the most brilliant minds known to man,SSA Derek Morgan and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia if its information you need she's your gal"finished SSA Jareau

"Thank you for that ,SSA Jareau,For those who haven't met me my name is SSA Raj Krishna and I work for the Domestic Violence &Hate Crime Unit and I've recently come across a string of attacks which haven't sat right with me and I was wondering if I could get your assistance into looking it"he said.

"Haven't sat right with you how?asked Hotch.

"Well if you look at the case files ,I've noticed that there is a heightened increased of brutality in attacking of interracial couples every couple of weeks for over 6 months across Portland,Oregon especially with the suspect taking their time carefully branding their female victims with a faint W on their palm while the guys have the letters RT carved into their forehead"he explained.

"The carving of words could mean the unsub is imposing his special brand of torture on the victims"said SSA Blake.

"True,it is well known that branding of victims have roots from the 18th century where the slaves were often subjected to more horrendous version's of it. It is also symbolic and important enough for the unsub to take the time to carve it, meaning patience is certainly his strong point "added Dr Reid.

"His escalation of victims is troubling from one couple to 3 couples in two weeks"SSA Rossi noted

"His victimology dictates that he has deep seated anger or obsession towards coloured people dating with white people meaning it is personal with him"SSA Morgan chimed in

"Well SSA Krishna ,you were right to bring this case to us as it is certainly troubling however until we get invited in we cant just take over a case"remarked Hotch

"That's no problem Agent Hotchner I've cleared it both with my superiors and the head detective a certain Parson and they gave the go ahead"replied Krishna.

" Garcia be ready to brief us about the victims background,everyone else wheels up in 45,you too SSA Krishna said Hotch.

"Wait,I'm coming along?"said a slightly stunned Krishna

"Of course,you did bring us this case plus you're more well versed in it than us,looking forward to your insights anyway you can"said JJ with a small smile

End of Chapter 2

AN:

1)The Domestic Violence &Hate Crime Unit is a fictional group

2)Hey readers,firstly I have to apologise for the errors in the first chapter as I haven't been feeling well but make no mistake I'm going to be more careful and try to reduce the errors as I go along so I hope you will stick with this story

3)Their will be bits of subtle flirting from Hotch &JJ in the next cople of chapters

4)I love reviews as they make me a better writer so please don't hesitate to review

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Apologies for the past 2 chapters but I don't own Criminal Minds but I wish I did

Chapter 3

Getting Started and Minor Revelations

"So ,Agent Krishna how long have you been with the Bureau?"asked SSA Blake.

"Not long maam. just 4 years I'm 28 years old but I served in Seattle PD for three years before joining the Bureau"replied SSA Krishna.

"That's good,what made you join the Bureau and specifically the Domestic Violence &Hate Crime Unit?"continued SSA Blake.

"Well maam it was just 10 months into my patrol days as a rookie when I answered a couple of domestic incidents frequently involving a mother and her two children aged 2 and 3 years old respectively and continued until I made junior detective ,and everytime I begged her to press charges against her alcoholic raging boyfriend she would shrug me off promising this would be the last time she called for assistance and I believed her until…"he trailed off seemingly unable to bring himself to utter the words he had been desperate to hold back.

"Until what?"asked JJ with understanding eyes.

"Till the last time I got called out it wasn't to arrest the boyfriend it was a murder scene,that psycho killed her in the middle of the night bludgeoning her and the two kids remorselessly, the next day I quit the force and a week later I applied for the Bureau and pushed to get into this unit so I can help get that images out of my mind"he finished almost the brink of tears from recounting that painful memory.

"We have all been there Agent Krishna ,the best thing to do is to not let it bury you ,trust me I know"said SSA Rossi .

"Alright,Garcia is ready to brief us on the victims now"said Hotch while pointing towards the screen on the plane.

" _Welcome crime fighters, let the oracle of knowledge brief you on what we know so first couple Marsha Awesi and Jarrad Thomas were newly weds just four months ago and were planning on moving into a new house in the next few weeks while they stayed in an temporary apartment , the second couple Kristine Solange and Hamish Amri just started seeing each other 5 weeks ago while the third couple,Janet King and Sean Mcintyre celebrated their 25_ _th_ _anniversary just last crime fighters that is all I can find so far ,let me know if more information is needed_ "said Garcia forlornly as usual when describing victims background.

"Thanks Garcia" said agents Blake and Reid.

"Thanks ,sweetness"said Morgan

"As usual you never disappoint Garcia"said Rossi with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"Thank you now stay safe my superheroes ,Garcia out"she said.

"Well she's certainly unique in a brilliantly quirky way"grinned agent Krishna

"Yes,she certainly is"affirmed Rossi

"Alright we will land in 20 minutes,Agent Krishna and Blake take the first crime scene,Morgan and Rossi take the second crime scene while JJ,Reid and I will go straight to Portland PD to set up and we will communicate from there"said Hotch.

"Aye,captain"said JJ jokingly.

Krishna could have swore he saw Agent Hotchnerblush for a millisecond at JJ's teasing.

End of Chapter 3 folks

The next few chapters will certainly be interesting for both the case and the profilers in regards to flirtationsand innuendo's

As usual reviews give me life


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Still don't own Criminal Minds =(

Chapter 4

Investigating the crime scenes and Maybe a Hint of Jealousy

After arriving at Portland as instructed by Hotch ,Krishna and Blake took their SUV's and headed to the first crime scene."So,maam , how long have you been in the FBI for?"asked Krishna."Oh,just under 15 years ,I'm a trained linguist and also teach at the academy by the way its just SSA Blake or Alex if you prefer none of this maam stuff"she said." I get it,just old habits die hard"Krishna replied. "How so?"asked Blake."I'm the youngest of three kids so manners was always drummed into me if not by my parents, my siblings certainly did"he replied nonchantly.

After a few minutes of silent driving ,they arrived at the first victims inside they surveyed it carefully . "It looks like they were ready to move at a moments notice ,considering their minimalist way of life"said Krishna noting the lack of food in the kitchen. "I agree by looking at the living space, but there is something off about the bedroom ,its cluttered but there isn't much packing done ,its almost like one part of the couple was reluctant to move and give up the freedom of this apartment" said Blake ."What do you mean ?"said a puzzled Krishna. "I'm saying ,that this isn't the portrayal of the seemingly happy newlyweds, someone didn't want to give up the freedom of a minimalist to a more hectic lifestyle that comes from moving into a bigger house and more crowded neighbourhood. It messes up the profile that they were targeted for having a seemingly happy life "explained Blake."So ,how does this change the profile?"asked Krishna."Not sure yet,lets head back to the precint where JJ, Reid and Hotch have something more to report while waiting for Rossi and Morgan to return from the second crime scene.

Back in the precint , Reid and Hotch were down in autopsy while JJ was busy building the geographical profile when Garcia called."Hey ,Pen what have you got for me ?"asked JJ .

"A more disturbing analysis of the third victims,it turns out that Sean Mcintyre had a massive alcohol problem and not only that but they were in crippling debt and the bank was going to foreclose on their house in another month or so "said Garcia/"So ,it wasn't the picture perfect family lifestyle they portrayed in public,interesting Blake and Krishna reported something similar in the first victims residence as well"said JJ ."Speaking of SSA Krishna,did you notice he was awed by you during the presentation ?"teased Garcia."Pen,stop yes he's attractive but I've got to focus on work for the moment"replied JJ jokingly."Ahah,so you do you admit he's attractive,just wait till Derek hears of this" Garcia said with a Cheshire cat grin."Pen if you do that, I'll tell Rossi your comment of him having a nice ass "retorted JJ. "Ugh,fine we've got a stalemate for now , don't think this is over yet my beauty but till I get more news Garcia out"she said.

"Was that Garcia on the phone just now?" asked Reid startling JJ in the process.

"Yeah"said JJ proceeding to relate what Garcia told her to Reid .

"Ties in to what we know so far together with Blake's assessment of the first crime scene by the way JJ I think that SSA Krishna may have a crush on you based on his dilated pupils when he looked at you in the plane"rambled Reid unconsciously .

"Argh ,Spence not you too ,I've already got Garcia planning our 'wedding' don't give her more ammo will you"an exasperated JJ said.

"Something you want to tell me JJ?"said Hotch causing JJ to slightly jump .

"Not at al_"started JJ before Reid jumped in by commenting"Me and Garcia were just contemplating SSA Krishna's crush on JJ"teased Reid.

"Really Reid ,is that a best use of your time instead of profiling this unsub?"said Hotch dressing down the younger profiler

"No,Hotch"said Reid.

"Good ,now Rossi and Morgan are coming back soon as well as Blake and Krishna we will try to get a profile out by this evening or by night fall at the very latest ,am I clear"? asked Hotch.

"Yes Hotch" said both Reid and JJ although Reid could swear he heard anger when his superior pronounced SSA Krishna's name.

That's all for now my lovely readers

As usual reviews give me the will to continue .

Thanks for now

Chapter 5 up later today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Profile

The group was in the precint when Morgan and Rossi walked in "You guys were right Kristine Solange was the victim of domestic abuse ,multiple hospital visits over the past 3 months confirmed it"said Morgan."So much for happy couples"said Rossi.

"Gather the cops we are ready to deliver the profile" said Hotch

"The unsub we are looking for is a white male probably in his mid 20's to early thirties,he has anger issues which speaks to his brutality"said Hotch

"He's not noticeable but still be able to get around meaning that he has limited social skills,just enough to hold down a menial job"Morgan continued.

"We believe that he has suffered an unhappy childhood which resulted in a lonely childhood and is easily agiated"said Rossi.

"But why is he targeting interracial couples?"asked one of the officers

"I can answer that ,it is probably because he grew up in an interracial area but he wasn't well liked as Agent Rossi said or most likely suffered a break-up with a person of colour contributing to his hatred of what he saw as a superficially happy couples"said Krishna

"We then believe he somehow found out about their imperfections and set about punishing them for their superficiality"said JJ.

"This unsub is dangerous and is easily prone to violence,we cant stress this enough, that if spotted do not engage without back-up"concluded Blake.

Just then Garcia called"Go on Garcia,you have the team on speaker"said Morgan

"Well ,hold on to your seats crimefighters,I dug deeper into their personal life and realised every female victims had a standing appointment with a counsellor every Tuesday at 1:30,2:45 and 4 pm respectively"said Garcia

"That's our connection ,they must have been noticed by someone working around that building"said Hotch

"Also.I have another disturbing piece of information,turns out there is an inmate in Grainsville Prison who has prior involving interracial couples but he's been locked up for 2 years so he's not our unsub.

"No,but he might provide an insight into what's driving our unsub,Hotch,let me and Krishna drive there we can play on his racist tendencies "said Jj.

"I'm cool with that"said Krishna

"Of course ,you are "said Garcia while the rest of them sniggered .

"Enough,JJ I'm not sure if that.."said Hotch before being cut off by rossi

"Actually that's not too bad,go ahead JJ"said Rossi.

"Cool,first road trip with a pretty girl"remarked Krishna before winking at JJ.

" _This is gonna be fun_ "thought Rossi while looking at Hotch's clenched fist.

End of Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapter folks but the next few chapters is gonna be a doozy

As usual reviews are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I still don't own Criminal Minds =(

Chapter 6

Insight and Accusations

JJ and Krishna reached Grainsville prison under 2 hours due to some defensive driving by JJ.

"So how do you want to play this?" asked Krishna.

"We do it by playing on his prejudice" said JJ.

"What do you mean?" asked Krishna quizzically.

"Follow my lead and play along alright "said JJ while giving him a tight smile.

"Sure,you're the profiler" said Krishna while giving her an uneasy smile.

"Max Wolfe,you've been a busy boy locked up haven't you?"asked JJ while face to face with the incarcerated person of interest.

"Well,well look who the FBI sent to interrogate me, the Barbie and the did they run out of other minorities to send?"smirked Max Wolfe.

It took all of Krishna's will power not to smack Wolfe across the room at that point.

"Well ,you tell us considering you love to beat up on innocent people so much?"said JJ unflinchingly.

"Look,I don't know what to tell you Blondie about the recent attacks but I will say this Im glad those people were hurt badly,you people need to learn you're place in the world"Wolfe said sneeringly.

"Oh dear ,honey I just forgot do you mind calling the babysitter and telling her we wont be back to see Henry today?"said JJ while glazing lovingly at Krishna

Krishna having remembered JJ's words replied"Sure lovely ,but Henry will be upset we wont tuck him in tonight".

"Wait,you two have a kid?"said Wolfe with an angry sneer plastered on his face.

"Sure do,actually its SSA JJ's kid but she couldn't deal with her white trash ex-husband and I swooped in like a knight for the past few months and we haven't looked back ,even her son started calling me Dada it's the cutest thing ever"said Krishna nonchantly.

"Screw you blackie,you'll never be that kids true dad,he will forever be white no matter what ,just like I told….."said Wolfe before realising he said too much.

Thank you just what we needed to confirm, you know who the unsub is and one of his parents wasn't white" said JJ triumphly.

"Noooo,get back here,I aint said squat"Wolfe howled angrily at the departing agents.

"Hotch we were right ,Max Wolfe confirmed he's crossed paths with the unsub need to get Garcia to dig into Wolfe's past before he got locked up"said JJ after returning to the station .

"Alrightn,how did you guys manage to break him anyway?White supremacists rarely concede power especially to women and non-whites"said Reid.

"We managed to trick Wolfe into thinking we were a couple,started to insinuate his dad wasn't good enough for JJ and she seeked comfort in my arms"said Krishna.

"Oh, whose bright idea was that?"asked Hotch coldly while staring at Krishna accusingly.

"It was mine Hotch"said JJ defensively while staring at him.

"Well than ,lets get Garcia on the phone the sooner we close the case ,the sooner we get back to Quantico as a team"said Hotch with a tone that none missed as being bitter.

"Fine,lets get this over with"sighed JJ.

Again,the rest of the team and Krishna did not miss the strained tone JJ spoke with and hoped that they caught this unsub soon .

See,I told you guys this chapter was gonna be a doozy.

AN:I will probably wrap this story up in another one or two chapters so you guys wont have to wait long

AN2:I apologise if the words offend you but understand I was putting myself in the supremacist mindset.

AN3:Reviews make me write faster ***** Hint**Hint*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Unsub Identified&Captured

The team gathered at the precinct the next morning refreshed but the tension was still thick in the air after the confrontation between Hotch and JJ the previous wasn't till noon when Morgan's phone rang "Go ahead sweet thing,you're on speaker"said Morgan.

"Well ,my Dark skinned Hercules,I've got the list of people who had contact with Max Wolfe before his incarcetration and ick it's a disgustingly long list so I need help to narrow down this list and catch this unsub."said Garcia.

"Garcia,eliminate those over 30 and non-whites" said Hotch.

"Also,look for those who have interracial parents" said Rossi.

"Look for those who are smart but hold menial jobs" chimed in JJ.

"Alright,super geniuses give me but a mo, I'll hit you back when I've got something"said Garcia before hanging up the phone.

The atmosphere went back to tense especially as Hotch starred daggers at Krishna's and JJ's close proximity to each other while trying to figure out the unsub's next move.

Garcia rang again ,this time it was Rossi's cell that rang "That was fast even for a technological goddess for you ,Garcia" said Rossi.

"Well ,my Italian knight,I am very good"teased Garcia.

"What do you have for us, Garcia?" asked Hotch.

"Well sir ,I think I've found our Unsub sir"replied Garcia.

"How so, Garcia? " asked Hotch again.

"Well sir,based on the parameters the team gave me I've found one person matching that name is Josh Rogan ,he is 27 and get this his father was white but married an Indian lady but that's not even the interesting part ,turns out his mother was regularly admitted into hospitals since he was 5 with "unspecified" bruises yet everything I've researched show them to be a perfectly seemingly normal family"said Garcia.

"That explains his hatred of interracial couples partially ,his father hid his abusive behaviour behind a façade of being a normal family man while the mother played along probably to prevent Josh from suffering the same fate" said Blake."That's not all guys ,turne out Josh went to some hoity toity prep school and it seems his classmates weren't too keen on the fact that he came from a biracial background and constantly taunted him about it ,it got so bad he was hospitalised for severe depression in his senior year and had to repeat it"continued Garcia."Geez,no wonder this guys on a warpath he blames being born biracial for his ill fate all this years" said Krishna ."Oh guys,more bad news ,turns out he did have one girlfriend who was coincidentally black for 6 months before they both were assaulted with the words race traitor inflicted on him on his forehead while his girlfriend had the word whore carved on her also killed herself 3 months after the attack and Josh was not allowed at the funeral as his girlfriend's parents blamed him for her predicament. Here's the kicker the day of the attacks coincide with the fifth anniversary of her death" finished Garcia sadly.

"Well we've found out why those words were significant to him enough to carve on his victims,he sees them as surrogates of his in saying that this guys been through hell "said Rossi.

"That may be, but don't forget he is also a stone cold killer, and his rage isn't gonna subside anytime soon unless we stop him" said Hotch."Garcia,where is he now?"asked Hotch."Very good question, sir and I 've just pinged his phone which says he's at the counselling office now where he works as a part- time janitor" said Garcia .

"Let's head out Rossi JJ and Blake come with me, the rest follow us "said Hotch .

"Actually Hotch,if you don't mind I'll go with Morgan ,Krishna and Reid"said JJ

"Fine"replied Hotch sharply.

The teams sped through traffic in order to arrive at the counselling centre in record time.

"Josh Rogan,where is he? questioned Hotch to the nurse while flipping his FBI badge.

"I'm not sure the last I saw he was heading to the basement to pick up more cleaning supplies"said the nurse hesistantly.

JJ and Jrishna wasted no time heading down to the basement while the rest of the team evacuated the counselling centre.

"You go left,I go right and be alert "said JJ

"Gotcha,same to you" replied Krishna

Just as soon as JJ was about to clear her section she felt a heavy object come crashing onto her head which caused her to drop to the floor ,disoriented she loosened he grip on her gun causing Josh who had surprised her with a plank of wood to retrieve the gun and point it at her.

"Josh,stop you don't want to do this,we know what you went through and can help you"said JJ stalling for time.

"No,no one can help me,it too late for me and for you"said Josh in a crazed voice bringing down the plank presumably to incapitate her.

JJ closed her eyes and waited for the inevitably to happen wnhen suddenly she heard"Bang,bang,bang,bang" and saw Krishna and Hotch running towards her.

Turns out Krishna had cleared his sector when he noticed Hotch had came down to the basement to provide back up when they heard the commotion and had fired off their weapons to neutralise their unsub Josh their shots were not fatal and they managed to get him into the ambulance with two armed guards who would take him to prison after he had recovered.

"You alright?"asked Krishna to JJ who was being checked out by the paramedics on Hotch's insistence.

"Yeah,just a slight concussion,nothing rest and bed wont cure" said JJ wincingly

"You're lucky ,it could have been worst,this is what happens when we split off "said Hotch slightly coldly but Krishna could hear the concern in his voice

"Well,like I said ,I'm fine Hotch so you cant stay mad at me"JJ retorted angrily then proceeded to get into the SUV where she hoped they would be on the jet and back into her own home where she could understand why she was so upset.

End of chapter 7 readers,one last chapter to go and don't worry I'll give jj/hotch a happy ending.

AN:Thanks for the reviews I appreciate every single one =)

AN:Don't worry I have a few ideas on my next JJ/Hotch story so you wont have to wait for long for your Jotch fix


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I still do not own CM

Chapter 8

Everything Ends Well

It was a weird journey home for the ,they had caught the unsub without any further victims but it had come at a cost JJ had gotten hurt not badly but even to throw Hotch off his usually stoic manner and no one could figure out why he was in such a bad mood that they left him alone in the back in the plane. Well ,almost no one that is except for JJ who tried unsuccessfully to get Hotch to communicate with her but only received grunts and nods in response to her questions till she herself gave up with Hotch.

The plane ride was eerily quiet till they heard the computer beeping and Garcia's face popped up."Oh no Garcia ,please tell me we don't have another case when we get back"groaned Blake somewhat exhausted."Fear not ,sweetcheeks I come bearing good news the powers to be have decided to grant us two weeks of stand down "said Garcia cheerily."Well,that is good news"said Rossi. "Right, ,oh Rossi Piscani's called and is 7:30 still good or should I push it to 8?"asked Garcia."No,pumpkin ,7:30's still good we should land in an hour or so giving us plenty of time "said Rossi ."All good then sir,tech goddess out"said Garcia

"Alright ,I'll bite what was all that about?"asked Krishna quizzedly.

"That's easy,Rossi &Garcia always have a meal at the end of the become like a tradition for them"said Reid while Rossi just nodded along.

"Cool"said Krishna.

The plane turned silent again until Krishna noticed JJ and Hotch had been sending each other stares and decided he could not take it anymore and decided to put a stop to it once and for all even if it meant outing their relationship.

"So JJ, how long how you and Agent Hotchner gonna keep it a secret about you're relationship for ?"said Krishna nonchantly while simultaneously noticing the shocked looks on all the other agents face not least the two agents he had outed.

"W…..hat do you ever-I mean how did you figure it out?sighed JJ when she realised she could not deny the accusation.

Krishna chuckled and simulated her twisting her ring on her finger. "I noticed that whenever you get nervous ,you twirl that ring which would be fine, however Agent Hotchner does the same thing except its when he's stressed out . I noticed he became stressed a lot when he noticed our closeness" Krishna said while continuing chuckling.

"That can't be the only reason "spoke out Hotch while startling the other members of the team who had forgotten Hotch existed due to their being unable to wrap their heads around the revelation that they had not realised their stoic Unit Chief and petite yet tough as nails blonde friend had been secretly dating each other,some profilers they were.

"It wasn't I'll give you that, I have also come to believe that you too have been dating for slightly more than 6 months but less than a year judging on the fact you both have each others birthstone Aquamarine for Agent Hotchner and sapphire for JJ on you rings but haven't been able to tell your friends about it since you wanted to make sure it was a long term thing rather than a short-term relationship am I right so far?"questioned Krishna.

"That..is true"said Hotch while JJ just looked at the team who were stunned by this further revelations with a sheepish grin.

Everyone went quiet when suddenly Hotch grabbed JJ's hand "Hey everybody , me and JJ have been dating for 8 months and we thought it would be time to let the team know"Hotch said excitedly. "Congrats Hotch,could not be happier for the both of you"said Blake beamingly."Yea Aaron,this came out of the blue"said Rossi smugly while Morgan and Reid congratulated both of them while Krishna looked on proudy.

Thankfully the jet landed twenty minutes later with Hotch and JJ or as Morgan jokingly termed them "Jotch" departed the plane holding each other shand lovingly while the rest followed silently except for Rossi who wondered how he was going to keep Garcia from shrieking to the high heavens when she found out this news.

That's all he wrote folks

AN:This story has been a pleasure to write and as I said stay tuned for more Jotch stories although they probably be three or four shots as writing casefic is exhausting.

As always make sure to hit the review button =)


End file.
